A calling party may use a communicating device to call another party with a mobile station. The other party may have a set of options regarding how to respond to a call. For example, the other party may answer the call, may not answer the call and/or may terminate the call. If the other party answers the call, a connection through a wireless telephone network may occur. The other party may incur a charge for use of the wireless telephone network. Also, if the other party does not answer the call, another connection through the wireless telephone network may be established by a voice messaging service. Thus, the other party may incur another charge for use of the wireless telephone network.